


Run To The Water

by amyfortuna



Series: Only Light, Only Life, Only Love [5]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-01
Updated: 2001-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem from Obi-Wan's POV, on death and life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run To The Water

Fingers against the skin of a lover  
I scrabble for your hand  
as they light the torches  
their faces are dark shadows  
evil I see now  
darkness touches them deep  
our fingers clasp  
"rest easy," you gasp  
and I answer "soon it will be over"

An orange light in the dimness  
and I smile at my destiny  
no questions here  
I'd say my love again  
a thousand times  
Your breaths are harsh against my skin  
don't be afraid my master  
soon there will be no pain

I stare them down  
as they set fire at our feet  
and they leave the room  
in haste. I grin at their fear --  
will they condemn, but not face  
the fire they leave us to?

"love," your voice is frail  
and pain takes me over  
heat  
a lover's embrace  
no  
a fire  
death approaches  
and still I smile

Blackness becomes my friend  
and I hold your hand as we melt together  
rush of vibrant pleasure overtakes me

Green grass.  
River sparkle in the sun.  
I lie silent in bliss  
your hand in mine.

 

I smile suddenly --  
"run to the water!" I laugh  
and pull you with me  
my darling  
my heart  
my master  
my Qui-Gon  
my lover  
eternity in your water-cool kiss.

fires are gone out forever  
and the pleasure of life  
courses through my veins


End file.
